


Last First Kiss

by FallingLikeThis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Harry's in love with Louis, IT'S NOT MY FAULT, M/M, don't blame me, sociology project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:24:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1309738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingLikeThis/pseuds/FallingLikeThis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis asks Harry to help him with his Sociology project by kissing a stranger. Harry doesn't want to do it. And maybe that's because he'd rather be kissing his rather oblivious best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiniRed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniRed/gifts).



> This can be blamed on the "First Kiss" video on youtube and all of the fics I have since read that are based on it. I wanted to take things from a different perspective.  
> This is for MiniRed. I see you leaving kudos on tons of fics (including most of mine). You are appreciated. To steal a line from Nick and Norah's infinite Playlist: "You don't know but I'm noticing".  
> Except well, now you do know. ;)

Louis needed one last person to help complete his sociology project was the thing. He'd had everyone he needed but then one of his volunteers got sick in the loo and Louis hardly thought it would be fair (to anyone) to have them still participate. Which was why for the last ten minutes he'd been trying to talk his best mate, Harry, into kissing a stranger on camera.

"For the last time, Louis. _NO_!" Harry said hiding behind the camera he was holding.

'Oh, come on, Haz. _Please_?" Louis begged. "Pretty please? I'll be your best friend."

"For some reason that escapes me right now, you already are," Harry answered dryly. "Have to rectify that soon, I reckon."

"Hey!" Louis shouted affronted before melting into a grin. "But really, _which_ am I already? Your best friend or _pretty pleasing_?"

The last bit was said with a suggestive smirk.

"Oh, for fuck's sake! Just go out on the street and grab a new stranger already," Harry groaned. Louis Tomlinson was going to be the death of him.

"No time, Haz," Louis whined. "I've already kept my last volunteer waiting long enough by arguing with you. Please just do this for me, Harry, and I'll never ask for anything ever again."

"I believe that one," Harry said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes before ultimately giving in. Like always. "Fine. Let me get the camera set up on the tripod."

"Thank you, Haz!" Louis told him, beaming as he leaned in to lay a grateful kiss on Harry's cheek.

Harry said nothing, only grumbling under his breath and flushing just the slightest bit pink as he set up the camera for Louis.

Too soon, the camera was ready and Louis was ushering in a cute little blonde thing with a ponytail and ruby-red lips.

"Hi, I'm Perrie," the girl said giving Harry a little wave. She seemed nice. Polite but not overtly interested.

Maybe Harry could get through this.

"Hello. M' Harry," he answered back with a polite smile.

For a minute the two of them just stood there in awkward silence until Louis cleared his throat bringing Harry out of his thoughts and back to the task at hand.

"Oh, yeah," he mumbled, "I suppose we should kiss now?"

"Yeah, I guess," Perrie laughed nervously.

"Ok," Harry said stepping closer and taking hold of Perrie's elbow as he leaned in.

Perrie leaned in a bit before pulling back and twisting her head for a less awkward angle. Unfortunately, Harry had the same idea and they ended up tilting their heads in the same direction at the same time. Laughing a bit, both clumsily tried to correct only to make the same mistake. Finally, Perrie grabbed Harry's face, holding him in place while she alone tilted and swooped in for the kiss.

The kiss itself was just as graceless as the lead-in in Louis' opinion. Perrie and Harry's lips were smashed together doing nothing more and leading nowhere.

After about 30 seconds of agonizing awkwardness Louis could take no more. He cleared his throat very loudly causing kisser and kissee to break apart. He couldn't help but notice that both parties looked relieved.

"Thank you so much, Perrie," Louis offered the girl a gracious smile as he led her out before stomping back into the room to deal with his supposed best friend.

"Are you trying to sabotage me, Harry?" Louis fumed.

"WHAT?!? I was helping you! I didn't even want to do it in the first place," Harry argued.

"And it was _painfully_ clear in that kiss," Louis shouted back.

Harry stalked angrily over until Louis was pressed back against the wall, Harry all up in his personal bubble.

"And what kind of kiss did you _want_ , Lou? Did you want this?" Harry asked, hastily before crashing his lips into Louis'.

Louis wasn't exactly sure how it happened. One second he was in shock with his best friends lips pressed to his and the next there was a tongue that wasn't his own exploring his mouth, making his toes curl with _want_. He almost whined when Harry pulled away.

"Is that what you were looking for, Lou?" Harry asked breathlessly. "Because that kind of kiss doesn't happen between strangers."

But as Louis watches Harry walk out the door, he isn't so sure that Harry is right. Because he's questioning how well  he _really_ knows Harry Styles. And he comes to the conclusion that whatever he may or may not know, he definitely wants to learn more.

 

"Hey, Harry! Wait up!"

 


End file.
